


Secret Worth Keeping

by KureKai_King



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, OtoTomo, Secret dating, date, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Keeping a secret is hard, but there are some secrets worth keeping, even if there is a risk of history repeating itself.





	Secret Worth Keeping

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Tomo-chan!! Your birthday totally snuck up on me this year!

Her head lay on his shoulder. His arm spread out behind her. Her eyes watched the glowing orange of the sky. His hand placed on her, fingers threaded between hers. Her ears listened close to the mix of birdsong and a heartbeat. His cheek rested on the top of her head, eyes half-lidded as he watched her in their almost-silence. His shirt, her dress, fluttering softly in a gentle sunset breeze. Tranquil. He pressed his lips against her forehead as she glanced up at him, a smile spreading across both their faces and their eyes locked, so full of love.

"I'd hate to get caught doing this with you," he murmured.

"Then, we'll just have to continue to not be caught. We've done it well enough so far; three years is quite the achievement for a secret," she replied in her own gentle tone.

"A secret that looks like deja vu to a man".

"Only if he knew".

Silence settled over them again as she cupped his face with her free hand, drawing him into a kiss. 

"I love you, you know I wouldn't risk more than what we already manage to have..."

"I-I know but... My father's story...what if that _does_ become us? I can't lose my career but...I can't lose you either. And your career! Heck, what we're doing is dangerous for everyone, not just the two of us! ...Three years..."

"Like I told you, we made it work this long. I don't know how long we'll be able to keep it up for but nobody suspects a thing just yet".

"I just wish we weren't so...captivated? Like animals in cages, the limits and the restrictions. I get what my father's trying to do with it all, not wanting me to suffer the same heartbreak he had to go through, but it's still different in a way".

She kissed him again, his hand coming to rest on her waist as they sat together atop the hill where their first confession had been. The calm atmosphere soothed both their nerves, the world revolving around just the two of them in that single moment. Eyes drew to a close before he wrapped both his arms around her back, pulling her close to his body. Her arms circled around his shoulders and she rested her chin on one, their eyes meeting from the corners of their line of vision.

"I love you, Tomo".

"I love you, too, Otoya".

They closed their eyes again, the late evening birdsong filling their ears and the warmth from being in each other's arms the only heat they truly needed. As worrisome as their situation was, as dangerous as it could get, they were prepared. For they knew, that no matter the risk, some secrets were worth keeping.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry this is short and not really all that great, I kinda admittedly stopped writing for UtaPri some months back but I really wanted to do this today for our UtaPri queen ^^;


End file.
